Orphantale
by Chouzia
Summary: "J'adore les personnes couvertes de blessures et de sang, et toi, tu aimes faire quoi ?" "J'adore jouer à mon jeu vidéo." Une orpheline n'ayant eu aucun repère sauf celui d'un jeu et d'une psychopathe orpheline comme elle. Toutes les deux vont alors tenter de vivre de leur passion dans le crime.
1. Prologue

**Orphantale : Prologue**

" _Ennemi vaincu ! Chouzia remporte 1 344 points d'exp ! Félicitations ! Chouzia vient de passer au niveau 10 !"_

"Yeah ! Mon personnage est enfin niveau 10 ! Je vais pouvoir recruter un nouveau personnage ! Hum… que choisir ?"

Je venais enfin d'obtenir le droit de recruter un autre personnage qui viendrait combattre au côté de mon avatar. Mes parents m'avaient offert la console avec le jeu intégré pour l'anniversaire de mes 5 ans. Depuis, je n'arrêtais pas d'y jouer, même si je n'étais pas très douée.

-Il est l'heure de manger ! A table !

-J'arrive ! m'écriais-je.

Je sauvais ma partie avant de descendre manger. Il y avait du riz et du poisson au repas !

-Tu as encore oublié de te coiffer ce matin ? Combien de fois t'ai-je dit de brosser tes cheveux ? Après le repas, tu iras faire ta toilette !

-Oui maman…

Je détestais faire ma toilette. Il fallait se brosser les dents, sauf que c'est nul. Il fallait que je coiffe mes cheveux châtains, mais ça aussi, c'est nul. En ne faisant pas ces trucs débiles, je gagne presque 30 minutes de jeu par jour ! C'est énorme !

-Cet après-midi, ta mère et moi allons faire un retrait à la banque. Si tu restes sage à la maison, on pourrait sortir prendre une glace, déclara mon père.

-Une glace ?! Oui je veux !

-Tu voudras quel parfum ma chéri ?

-Vanille ! Vanille ! m'écriais-je en tapant la table avec mes couverts.

-Allons, allons, commenta ma mère. D'abord, tu manges ton repas, et ensuite on avisera. Et pas trop de jeu vidéo en notre absence ! Sinon je confisque ta console !

-Mais… D'accord…

-Tu as 7 ans maintenant, tu te dois de te comporter comme un enfant de ton âge, continua ma mère.

-Ben, je suis débile comme un enfant de mon âge maman.

Il y eut un silence. Mes parents savaient que j'étais dotée d'un humour pour le moins… étrange.

J'aidais ma mère à débarrasser la table après le repas. Mes parents me firent un gros câlin avant d'y aller. J'avais hâte de les revoir !

Je ne savais pas trop quoi faire… J'avais le choix entre désobéir et être privée de glace et de console, ou bien obéir mais m'ennuyer…

Glace et console ou pas…

Hum…

Ok ! Je vais faire un effort !

Je décidais de ranger ma chambre puis d'aller sur le canapé du salon regarder la télé. Il n'y avait pas grand chose d'intéressant. Je zappais les chaînes jusqu'à trouver quelque chose qui puisse me divertir. Je tombai soudainement sur un reportage en direct.

" _Ici la VHC News ! Je suis actuellement en hélicoptère au-dessus de la banque de Tokyo ! Un terrible braquage a lieu en ce moment même ! Plusieurs personnes innocentes ont été prises en otages ! D'après nos dernières informations, Endeavor collabore avec la police pour déjouer les vilains !"_

Oh… un braquage. Intéressant tout cela… Cela me faisait penser à mon jeu.

Allez ! Go les héros ! Déjouez le vilain !

Je continuais de regarder pendant plusieurs minutes jusqu'à voir Endeavor entrer dans la banque sous une explosion de feu. Sûrement grâce à son Alter !

" _Endeavor est rentré de force dans la banque ! Il semblerait qu'il n'ait pas voulu négocier avec le vilain ! Oh ! Il y a encore une explosion ! Je vois des otages qui s'enfuient dans la panique ! Ils semblent blessés voire… brûlés ? Se pourrait-il qu'Endeavor n'ait pas pris en compte la survie des otages ?"_

Je continuais de regarder le reportage jusqu'à voir Endeavor sortir avec la bande de vilains menottée.

" _Les vilains ont été arrêtés ! Cependant, on déplore 13 blessés légers. Il semblerait que l'Alter d'Endeavor les ai blessés. Il y aurait aussi 5 morts, une terrible tragédie pour ces personnes innocentes et leurs familles."_

Endeavor n'avait pas réussi à les sauver ? Pourtant je pensais que les héros se devaient de sauver les gens… Bof… ça ne m'intéresse pas plus que ça !

J'éteignis la télé et me mis à jouer à ma console. Je continuais de jouer, encore et encore, jusqu'au retour de mes parents. Tant pis si j'étais punie à leur retour !

Je commençais à avoir faim et à être fatiguée. Ils n'étaient toujours pas rentrés ?

Je regardais enfin l'heure, il était 18h25, ils étaient longs…

Puis je regardais notre calendrier numérique…

On était le 28 mars… le 28 mars ?!

J'avais passé 2 jours sur ma console sans dormir ?!

C'est à ce moment-là que la réalité frappa. Mes parents… la banque… le braquage…

Papa et maman… n'étaient plus là…

Ils ne seront plus jamais là.


	2. Chapitre 1

**Bonjour/Bonsoir à toutes et à tous ! Voici le premier chapitre, je suis contente de voir qu'il y a déjà quelques followers à ma fic, ça fait très plaisir ! N'hésitez pas à poster une review afin de me faire partager vos impressions ou de me conseiller pour que je puisse m'améliorer ! Sur ce, bonne lecture !**

 **Chapitre 1**

" _Ton papa et ta maman sont morts… ne t'en fais pas… tu vas vivre avec nous désormais. Notre orphelinat sera ta nouvelle famille."_

J'avais 8 ans. Cela faisait maintenant 1 an que je vivais dans l'orphelinat Seibi Gakuen. Je ne me sentais pas à ma place. Les enfants n'arrêtaient pas de jouer dehors, de socialiser entre eux et de faire comme si de rien n'était. Mais ceux que je détestais le plus, c'étaient ceux qui disaient vouloir devenir des héros.

Je les détestais. Tout simplement.

Je passais mes journées devant ma console. Mon personnage était maintenant niveau 89. J'avais une équipe d'élites autour de moi et j'arrivais très facilement à vaincre les ennemis à chaque niveau. C'était si simple sur console, pourquoi pas dans la vraie vie ?..

Je ne me souvenais même pas d'avoir un prénom, je préférais juste m'appeler comme mon personnage, Chouzia. Chouzia était forte, elle était capable de terrasser tous les ennemis en un seul coup. J'en avais fait une druide capable de se transformer en de puissantes créatures. Elle pouvait protéger ses alliés, espionner ou bien infliger d'énormes dégâts. Elle était tellement cool !

Mais tellement fictive…

Je poussais un soupir de dépit et éteignis ma console, avant de retourner regarder par la fenêtre de ma chambre les autres enfants jouer dehors. Je me demandais comment ils faisaient pour faire semblants d'être heureux, pour faire semblant d'être en sécurité…

Après tout, ils avaient aussi perdus leurs parents, non ?

Ou alors, ils préféraient faire comme s'ils n'avaient jamais connu leurs parents ?

Prise d'ennui, je me mis dans mon lit pour faire une sieste jusqu'à l'heure du repas.

Comme à chaque repas, je restais dans mon coin. Comme à chaque repas, les soeurs de l'orphelinat venaient me voir pour me dire d'aller vers les autres. Comme à chaque repas, je répondais poliment que je ne me sentais pas bien moralement et que je préférais être seule. Comme à chaque fois, leur visage s'attristait puis elles repartaient, se disant probablement que je n'étais qu'une enfant à problèmes.

C'était le cas.

Peu de temps après la mort de mes parents, j'avais découvert mon Alter. Il me permettait de me transformer en animal de mon choix ! Cependant, il y avait plusieurs contraintes. Déjà, le type d'animal dépendait de ma puissance. Au plus j'invoquais un animal puissant, au plus vite je m'épuisais. Une autre contrainte moins physique mais plutôt esthétique était que mes vêtements disparaissaient à chaque transformation. Ce qui voulait dire que lorsque je me retransformais en humaine, je finissais nue.

Il était l'heure de se coucher. Je fis semblant de m'endormir avant de me lever de mon lit. Je me déshabillais, plaçais mon pyjama sur mon lit et…

J'étais fin prête à jouer un mauvais tour.

Hum, en quel animal allais-je me transformer aujourd'hui ?

Oh, je sais ! Une souris !

Je me concentrais, une lumière entoura mon corps et… Pouf !

J'étais une souris.

Cela me faisait toujours aussi bizarre de changer de perspective de vue, honnêtement. Mes chaussons me paraissaient si grands !

Mais qu'importe ! Je savais qu'il y avait un trou près de ma porte, je passais par là afin de me balader au milieu de l'orphelinat.

Je me souvenais qu'une des soeurs avait acheté des bonbons pour Halloween. Je n'aimais pas les bonbons. J'allais saccager tous les paquets afin qu'ils puissent voir la dure réalité de ce monde !

Je me mis à pousser des petits cris aigus en guise de ricanements puis me remis à ma tâche. Les paquets de bonbons étaient dans la réserve, il fallait que je me faufile.

Cependant, je savais aussi que les soeurs faisaient une ronde le soir pour veiller à ce qu'aucun d'entre nous ne fasse de bêtise.

Je me faisais discrète jusqu'à arriver devant la réserve. Par chance, un petit trou y donnait accès, je pus alors passer dedans. J'arrivais à voir correctement dans le noir, les souris auraient une meilleure vue que les humains la nuit ? Je vis alors le précieux, ou plutôt les précieux.

Les paquets de bonbons.

Je grimpais jusqu'aux paquets. Il fallait d'abord que je les mette par terre avant de les saccager. Il ne fallait pas faire trop de bruits ou alors les soeurs viendraient, alertées par ce qui se trame ici. Je fis balancer les paquets jusqu'à l'autre bout afin qu'ils tombent sur l'étagère tout près d'eux. Ils firent un peu de bruits, mais beaucoup moins que s'ils étaient tombés sur le sol.

Après cela, je me mis à déchirer le paquet avec mes dents, puis à déchirer chaque petit paquet individuel de bonbons. Et enfin… Je me mis à me gratter sur les bonbons.

Tous. Sans exception.

Les soeurs n'oseraient pas donner des bonbons contaminés par des poils de souris aux enfants ! Mon plan était diabolique !

Cependant, il y eut un petit problème. Un des bonbons s'était collé sur mon dos. J'essayais tant bien que mal de me frotter contre l'étagère pour l'enlever en vain. Il allait falloir que je rentre dans ma chambre avec. Je rebroussais chemin jusqu'à ma chambre avant de reprendre ma forme humaine. Mon dos était tout collant et j'avais toujours ce bonbon collé sur moi. Je l'enlevai puis passai ma main sur mon dos… Burk ! Tout gluant ! Il fallait que je trouve un endroit pour me débarrasser du bonbon, sinon j'allais attirer les soupçons. J'ouvris discrètement la fenêtre et allai jeter le bonbon dans la rivière près de l'orphelinat. Je pris rapidement un bain dans la rivière afin d'enlever cette sensation de colle sur mon dos. Je prie soin de ne pas tremper mes cheveux. Je repartis toute nue afin de ne pas mouiller mon pyjama. Il faisait drôlement froid ! Arrivée dans ma chambre, je m'essuyais vite fait avant de me rhabiller et de m'endormir. Je jubilais à l'idée de voir la réaction des membres de l'orphelinat en voyant mon chef d'oeuvre demain.

J'étais plus fatiguée que d'habitude le lendemain matin. Mais c'était normal vu ce que j'avais fais pendant la nuit. Par contre, mon nez coulait. L'infirmière de l'orphelinat m'avait dit que j'avais attrapé un rhume. Elle était d'ailleurs étonnée de savoir que j'en avais attrapé un, sachant que je ne sortais pas souvent dehors. Elle me conseilla aussi de boire du lait chaud avec du miel. Je détestais tout ce qui était sucré, mais je fis un effort afin qu'on ne vienne pas m'embêter. Néanmoins, mon plan se déroula à merveilles. Les soeurs étaient furieuses en voyant l'état de la réserve. Apparemment, des souris et des rats avaient dévalisé les bonbons qui étaient dedans, ce qui les rendaient immangeables. De plus, elles devaient tout décontaminer, ce qui voulait dire qu'on n'aurait droit qu'aux rations en conserves en guise de repas. Tous les enfants étaient dégoûtés. Je fis semblant d'être tout aussi attristée qu'eux. Je voyais leur visage se décomposer à l'idée de devoir manger une sorte de pâtée-gelée en conserve en guise de petit-déjeuner. Pour moi, cela ne me faisait rien. Chouzia mangeait bien des racines quand elle était en mission, je ne voyais pas le mal à manger des conserves si cela me permettait de reprendre des forces. En plus, ce n'était pas sucré, c'était tant mieux !

La matronne de l'orphelinat s'approcha de nous afin de faire une annonce.

"Aujourd'hui, c'est Halloween ! Vous pourrez exceptionnellement sortir en ville avec vos costumes ! Par ailleurs, nous accueillons une nouvelle fille, veuillez faire en sorte qu'elle puisse s'intégrer correctement !"

Sur ces paroles, une petite fille blonde aux yeux noisettes s'approcha près de nous avec un grand sourire.

"Je m'appelle Toga ! Himiko Toga ! J'ai 5 ans ! Ravie de vous rencontrer ! Soyons amis !"

Tout le monde lui fit un grand sourire sauf moi. Je n'étais pas intéressée à l'idée de me socialiser avec de nouvelles personnes. Ni à l'idée de fêter Halloween. La soeur continua son discours :

"Pour ce soir, vous serez en groupe de 3 ou 4. Faites bien attention à ne pas vous perdre. Chaque groupe aura un téléphone afin de nous contacter en cas de problème. Toga, tu seras avec Nami et Chouzia. Toutes les deux, montrez-lui l'endroit où on stocke les costumes !"

Je me levais péniblement, démontrant tout mon enthousiasme à l'idée de devoir me socialiser. Nami me lança un regard dégoûté et s'empressa d'escorter Toga. Je les suivais jusqu'à la buanderie où étaient stockés les costumes. Toga en profita pour nous en dire plus sur elle-même. Apparemment, elle aurait un Alter la rendant capable de se transformer en autrui, elle était orpheline car ses parents ont été assassinés. Elle me semblait beaucoup trop joyeuse et tellement… énervante… J'en avais marre de son sourire niais…

-Voici les costumes, déclara Nami. J'ai choisi un costume de sirène et Chouzia un costume de chat, tu veux te déguiser en quoi ?

-En sorcière ! En sorcière !

-Il devrait y avoir à ta taille… ah voilà ! Tiens ! Prend-le et emmène-le dans ta chambre !

-Ouais ! Merci ! Vous êtes trop mignonnes ! On va devenir de super copines !

-C'est fini ? demandais-je. Je retourne dans ma chambre.

Et je repartis sans attendre leur réponse. Arrivée dans ma chambre, je me remis à jouer à mon jeu. Je devais affronter un boss qui pouvait contrôler des créatures monstrueuses des abysses. Chouzia se transforma en Léviathan afin d'infliger de puissants dégâts au boss. Mes archers s'occupaient des adds qui venaient aider le boss. Enfin, je me servis de mon guerrier afin d'empaler les bras du boss contre un rocher, puis, mon assassin vint lui trancher la gorge. Afin d'être sûre que le boss meurt bel et bien, mon lancier utilisa sa technique la plus puissante pour empaler son coeur.

J'avais fini le niveau ! C'était un véritable massacre, mais mon personnage était enfin passé niveau 90 !

-Wow, trop cool !

-Aaaaaaah !

Je trébuchais en protégeant ma console du mieux que je pouvais. C'était Toga, comment était-elle rentrée dans ma chambre ?!

-Tu sembles différente des autres, je t'aime bien ! Dis, dis, tu jouais à quoi là ?

-Cela ne te… regarde pas… répondis-je en me relevant.

-Mais ça avait l'air trop fun ! La façon dont tu as empalé le monstre là ! Dis, dis, laisse-moi jouer avec toi !

J'étais étonnée. C'était la première fois qu'une personne voulait bien jouer avec moi. D'habitude, les enfants me regardaient avec dégoût quand ils me voyaient jouer à ma console, mais pas elle. Elle n'avait pas peur de la violence de mon jeu.

-S-Si tu veux… mais tu ne feras que regarder alors !

-Ok ! Alors, c'est qui elle ? Elle a l'air trop puissante !

-Mon avatar ! Elle se nomme Chouzia. C'est une druidesse.

-Wow ! Elle a une armée à ses commandes ?

-Oui. Je m'en sers pour vaincre les monstres des différents niveaux.

-C'est quoi comme type de jeu ?

-Un RPG stratégique. Même si je ne suis pas la plus douée en stratégie…

-Moi non plus ! Mais à deux, on devrait y arriver, non ?

-Sûrement.

Je fis un léger sourire, je n'avais jamais eu une conversation aussi longue avec quelqu'un depuis longtemps. On joua jusqu'à l'heure du dîner, où on se mit ensemble pour discuter du jeu. Les soeurs semblaient contentes de voir que je parlais et mangeais enfin avec quelqu'un.

Il était enfin l'heure de fêter Halloween. Même si l'idée de récolter des bonbons ne m'intéressait pas. Cependant, Toga disait adorer ça, je lui avais donc promis de lui donner ma part après la soirée. Nami fit la tête durant toute la soirée. Elle avait même décidé de partir dans son coin pour chercher des bonbons. Encore une fille stupide et jalouse, selon moi.

-Chouzia ! On essaye cette maison ? On ne l'a pas encore visitée je pense !

-Ok !

On sonna à la porte. Une couple nous ouvrit et on exclama avec la voix la plus terrifiante que l'on pouvait :

-Des bonbons ou un mauvais sort !

-Oooh ! J'ai peur ! s'exclama l'homme. Tenez, des sucettes ! Par pitié, épargnez-nous !

-Ouiiiii !

Et on repartit avec notre butin. La chasse fut fructueuse.

On continua d'aller de maison en maison puis on prit une pause.

Je faisais le tri dans les bonbons qu'on avait trouvé, Toga avait peur de finir par tout manger si elle devait s'y mettre. Elle prit la parole et me posa une question qui m'interloqua :

-Dis, Chouzia ? Tu comptes faire quoi plus tard ?

-Hum… Je n'y ai pas trop réfléchi…

-Tu comptes devenir une héroïne ?

-Non, ce sont tous des bons à rien.

-Oh, tu penses comme moi alors ! Dis, dis ! Cela te dirait qu'on fasse toutes les bêtises que l'on veut, que l'on fasse peur aux gens comme ce soir ?

-Oh, genre jouer des mauvais tours !

-Oui !

-J'adore faire ça ! D'ailleurs, je suis celle ayant saccagé les bonbons de la réserve que les soeurs devaient nous donner ce matin !

-Wow ! Trop forte ! Dis, tu aimes bien ton jeu ?

-Oui.

-T'y joues depuis longtemps ? T'y joues souvent ?

-Tous les jours dès que je peux depuis maintenant 3 ans !

-T'aimerais qu'il devienne réel ?

-Ce serait cool.

-T'as pas peur du sang ou autre ?

-Bah, ça doit pas être trop différent de la réalité, non ?

-Je ne pense pas non… Oh, j'ai une idée !

-Hum ?

-Attend, reste ici, je reviens ! Je vais chercher Nami !

-Ok !

Et elle partit sans dire un mot de plus. J'avais attendu je pense une bonne heure avant de la voir revenir avec un sourire encore plus grand que celui d'habitude. Elle vint vers moi, les yeux pétillants :

-Chouzia ! Chouzia ! J'ai trouvé un truc trop super ! Viens voir !

-Ok. C'est quoi ? Demandais-je en prenant les sacs de bonbons.

-Un truc génial, tu vas voir !

Elle me fit traverser toute la ville avant d'arriver dans une forêt. On traversa la forêt jusqu'à arriver dans une clairière. Toga me banda les yeux et me fit marcher lentement tout en continuant de ma parler :

-Dis, Chouzia, tu aimes quel genre de personnes ?

-Hum… celles ne me jugeant pas pour ce que je suis. Et aussi celles ne voulant pas devenir des héros.

-Moi tu sais… commença-t-elle en enlevant ses mains de mes yeux.

Je vis alors Nami… Accrochée à un arbre. Ses bras étaient empalés au-dessus de sa tête. Il y avait un couteau planté dans son coeur. Sa gorge avait été ouverte, il y avait du sang… partout.

Son regard… son visage… était totalement déformé par la peur, la douleur et...

La mort.

Et pourtant, bizarrement, je ne trouvais pas cela choquant. Je me disais même que ça ressemblait beaucoup à mon jeu.

"J'adore les personnes couvertes de blessures et de sang."

Je pus discerner un sourire venant de sa part en voyant mon visage.

-Dis, dis, Chouzia ?

-Oui ?

-Mon hobby est de tuer les gens, et toi, tu aimes faire quoi ?

J'affichai alors un énorme sourire, un sourire qu'un enfant pourrait avoir en découvrant le meilleur cadeau de Noël, pour ensuite déclarer :

"J'adore jouer à mon jeu vidéo."


	3. Chapitre 2

**Bonjour/Bonsoir à toutes et à tous ! Voici le chapitre 2 !**

 **Etant donné le nombre de mots, j'ai décidé d'augmenter la taille des interlignes afin de rendre la lecture plus agréable pour vous. Concernant la parution des chapitres, je vais essayer de faire paraître un chapitre toutes les semaines ou tous les 15 jours, selon mon inspiration.**

 **Je vous souhaite une lecture Plus Ultra ! :)**

Chapitre 2 :

On se mit à regarder le cadavre durant plusieurs minutes. Le sang commençait déjà à sécher, je trouvais la vue pas si différente que dans mon jeu vidéo, mais pour une raison qui m'était inconnue, je prenais beaucoup de plaisir.

-C'est super fun, tu ne trouves pas, Chouzia ? demanda Toga avec un grand sourire.

-J'avoue. Mais du coup… on va faire comment ? la questionnais-je.

-Comment pour ?

-Pour cacher le corps, tu sais, genre… pour ne pas aller en prison ? répondis-je en pointant du doigt le cadavre.

-Ah ! s'exclama Toga visiblement surprise par la question. Je n'ai pas vraiment pensé à ça… Mais j'ai une idée !

-Laquelle ?

-Je vais me transformer en Nami en utilisant mon Alter ! Comme cela, personne ne se doutera de sa mort. Ensuite, on revient à l'orphelinat. Puis, je m'échapperai par la fenêtre de Nami pour reprendre ma forme normale et revenir à l'orphelinat. Tadam !

Elle se mit à applaudir avec ses mains et à prendre une position triomphante, fière de son idée.

-Sauf que pour sortir de la chambre de Nami, tu devras ouvrir la fenêtre, tu sais ? commentais-je. On fait comment si elle reste ouverte ?

-Tant mieux si elle reste ouverte ! Les gens penseront à une fugue, cela va renforcer notre alibi !

-Oh. C'est pas bête, déclarais-je en ayant un peu honte de ma stupidité.

Sur ces paroles, une étrange substance enveloppa tout le corps de Toga avant qu'elle ne se transforme en Nami. Le visage, la peau, la taille… tout ressemblait à Nami, même l'expression faciale. Devant mon regard incrédule, Nami, ou plutôt Toga, esquissa un sourire de satisfaction :

-Pas mal, non ?

-Incroyable même ! m'exclamais-je en touchant son corps pour vérifier qu'il ne s'agissait pas d'une illusion.

-Bon, il est bientôt l'heure de rentrer, allons-y !

Elle se mettait en marche lorsqu'une pensée me traversa l'esprit.

-J'ai une dernière question, dis-je en m'arrêtant.

-Oui ?

-On fait comment pour le téléphone ? Nami l'avait en sa possession non ?

-Oh, je lui ai demandé si je pouvais m'en servir pour appeler les soeurs. Je lui ai fait croire que je t'avais perdue en cours de route, elle me l'a donnée puis je l'ai tuée et j'ai jeté le téléphone dans la rivière pas loin du parc.

-Tu es plus intelligente que je le pensais.

-Héhé ! Ne me complimente pas trop, je vais rougir ! Bon, allons-y !

On se mit en route en prenant les paquets de bonbons. Comme prévu, les soeurs nous demandèrent où était passée Toga. On répondit qu'on l'avait perdue en cours de route ainsi que le téléphone. Quelques soeurs se mirent à sa recherche pendant qu'on rentrait à l'orphelinat. J'espérais que Toga réussisse son plan et qu'on ne soit pas dans le pétrin. Sachant que m'inquiéter n'arrangeait rien, je me mis dans mon lit et m'endormis.

Le lendemain, la nouvelle de la "fugue" de Nami fit le tour de l'orphelinat. La police fut appelée afin de la retrouver. Deux jours plus tard, la police revint, informant les soeurs que le corps de Nami avait été retrouvé dans un parc. Tout le monde fut choqué de la nouvelle, beaucoup pleurèrent. Toga et moi versèrent des larmes de crocodiles et firent croire que nous étions les plus affectées, que nous avions développé une sorte de lien d'amitié avec Nami.

On fut interrogée. Nous avions préparé un scénario à l'avance afin d'éviter tout malentendu. Étant donné que Nami était revenue le soir d'Halloween, on fit croire qu'on ne l'avait pas revue depuis. La police goba toute notre histoire et nous laissa tranquille.

Cependant, les enfants de l'orphelinat se mirent à nous craindre. Ils pensaient que nous avions jeté un sort sur tous les orphelins et avaient décidé de nous mettre à l'écart. Cela ne me faisait pas grand chose, vu que je n'avais aucune envie de les côtoyer, mais pour Toga, ce fut une autre histoire…

-Je voulais me faire plein d'amis… déclara-t-elle en remuant sa nourriture sans la manger.

-Bah, s'ils ne veulent pas venir te voir, ils ne méritent pas d'être tes amis, tu sais. Et puis, je ne vois pas l'utilité d'avoir des amis.

-Tu n'es pas mon amie alors ? me demanda-t-elle avec les yeux en larmes.

-...Ce… Je… On est… Meilleures amies ? répondis-je en me forçant à prononcer ce mot.

-Youpi ! Chouzia est ma meilleure amie ! Je le savais !

Elle se jeta sur moi et me fit un gros câlin. Je préférais la considérer comme ma partenaire de jeu plutôt que mon amie mais soit, on pouvait bien faire une exception. Les soeurs étaient ravies de voir que l'on arrivait à "tenir le coup" malgré les événements. Elles décidèrent néanmoins de mettre en place des chambres en duo afin d'éviter de nouvelles fugues, et bien évidemment, je fus mise avec Toga.

Toga m'avait d'ailleurs fait découvrir un nouvel hobby : la lecture. Je me mis à lire de nombreux ouvrages concernant les animaux, afin d'améliorer mon Alter. Je trouvais cela enrichissant. Il existait différents environnements, comme les marécages, la savane, le désert… Tant d'endroits à explorer, avec tant de faunes à découvrir. Cela me donnait bien envie de m'aventurer dans ces lieux...

Je lisais une encyclopédie sur les serpents lorsque Toga entra soudainement dans la chambre, trempée. Je la voyais sur le point de pleurer, tout en se retenant d'éternuer.

Je posais mon livre et accouru vers elle avec une serviette de bain :

-Il t'est arrivé quoi ? Et pourquoi es-tu trempée ? Il ne pleut pas aujourd'hui, pourtant…

-Je...Je...Snif...Je… balbutia-t-elle en ayant des difficultés à articuler.

-Tu parleras plus tard, déjà, enlève tes vêtements et va t'essuyer. Je te prêterai mon pyjama, même s'il risque d'être un peu trop grand pour toi…

-M-Merchi Chouzia ! Tu es vraiment la seule sur qui je peux compter…

Je lui tapotai gentiment son front et l'accompagnai jusqu'à notre petite salle de bains. Pendant que Toga s'essuyait, je préparais mon pyjama et lui passais. Comme je m'y attendais, il était un peu trop grand pour elle. J'utilisai des pinces afin de maintenir le pantalon autour de sa taille, de toute façon, il était déjà le soir, on n'avait plus besoin de sortir de la chambre.

Après plusieurs minutes à vider la boîte de mouchoirs et à pleurer, Toga se calma enfin.

On s'assit sur mon lit et je décidai d'initier la discussion afin de comprendre ce qu'il s'était passé :

-Peux-tu me dire ce qu'il t'est arrivée ? demandais-je en posant ma main sur son épaule.

-Je… Je voulais jouer avec les autres enfants, commença-t-elle. Je voulais qu'on soit tous amis ! Mais ils ont dit que j'étais bizarre, que j'étais folle à toujours sourire. Ils ont dit que c'était de ma faute si la police était venue ! Du coup, ils ont balancé des bombes d'eau sur moi...

-Bah… techniquement, ce n'est pas faux, commentais-je avec un regard blasé.

-Ils refusent de devenir mes amis ! Je les déteste ! cria-t-elle en se levant d'un seul coup.

Son mouvement me surpris. J'étais tombée à la renverse sur mon lit, heureusement que le matelas était confortable, sinon ma tête risquait de prendre un sale coup. Je me remis en position, indiquai à Toga se revenir s'asseoir pour repris la parole :

-Je t'avais pourtant dis de ne pas perdre de temps avec eux.

-C'est trop dur de vivre comme on veut… J'ai hâte de grandir et de mener ma propre vie…

-Moi aussi… Ce serait super qu'on puisse faire enfin ce que l'on souhaite, commentais-je avec un air songeur.

-Dis, Chouzia ?

-Oui ?

-J'ai envie de recommencer ce soir ! s'écria-t-elle avec les yeux brillants et un large sourire. Je pourrai me venger sur l'un des enfants !

-Oh, doucement. Déjà, il vaudrait mieux éviter de s'en prendre à l'orphelinat, sinon, on va être suspectée. Et puis, je commence à être fatiguée à ne pas beaucoup dormir.

-Tu devrais arrêter de jouer à ton jeu vidéo toute la nuit, tu sais. Cela te donne des cernes horribles. Pourtant tu as de jolis yeux verts sapins.

-Mais je m'ennuie. Et puis j'arrive quand même à dormir au moins 6 heures par jour ! protestais-je.

-Donc du coup, continua-t-elle en ignorant ma dernière remarque, on s'y remet ce soir ?

-Tu as un plan ?

-Non. Mais j'ai bien envie de voir ton Alter à l'oeuvre !

-Hum, eh bien… J'ai pensé à essayer de me transformer en l'un des serpents de mon encyclopédie. Si j'arrive à me transformer en un serpent suffisamment venimeux, ça devrait le faire.

-Wow, ce serait trop classe ! Et puis la police pensera à une attaque d'un animal sauvage, pas à un Alter !

-Sauf que je n'ai trouvé aucun serpent venimeux d'origine japonaise dans mon encyclopédie. Et puis, c'est dur de tout retenir !

-Bah, on fera avec. Au pire, ils penseront que ça vient d'un zoo.

-Ou de nous…

-Allez, arrête d'être pessimiste ! Allons-y !

-Ok, mais t'as pas intérêt à être de mauvaise humeur par la suite !

-Promis !

Elle se mit à sursauter de joie. Je me disais que commettre un nouveau meurtre me permettrait de m'inspirer pour mon jeu vidéo. On attendit le couvre-feu avant d'exécuter notre expédition. J'enlevais mes vêtements avant ma transformation. Je me concentrais du mieux que je pouvais afin de pouvoir me changer en mamba noir, un des serpents les plus dangereux du monde. L'énergie afflua autour de moi et je sentais mon corps se transformer.

Quelques secondes plus tard, j'étais devenue un serpent. Ma vision était… différente, comme si je percevais la chaleur environnante. Toga me regarda, surprise, avant de me demander :

"C'est ça, un mamba noir ? Tu n'es pas vraiment de couleur noire…"

Je ne pouvais pas parler lorsque j'étais transformée, après tout, les animaux ne parlent pas vraiment le langage des humains…

Toga me prit délicatement avant de me montrer devant le miroir.

J'étais… une vipère.

Je m'étais trompée !

Je commençais à paniquer, bougeant mon nouveau corps de manière fortement étrange. Toga tapota ma tête doucement afin de me rassurer :

"Ce n'est pas grave. Ton Alter ne doit pas être assez développé pour que tu puisses te transformer en un animal dangereux. Même si bon, les vipères ont des morsures douloureuses, non ?"

Je hochai de la tête pour dire oui. Toga me mit autour de son cou et on partit chercher notre victime. Après une bonne heure de recherches, on vit un homme alcoolique qui tenait à peine debout. Il était prêt d'une forêt, ce qui faisait de lui une proie simple.

Toga m'indiqua de me cacher près d'un arbre à côté de la victime afin de pouvoir le distraire si jamais le meurtre ne se passait pas comme prévu.

Je m'exécutai sans protestation.

Après m'être cachée, Toga s'approcha de l'homme avec un air innocent. Ce dernier ne semblait pas vraiment comprendre qu'elle l'approchait. Soudainement, d'un coup sec et précis, elle lui trancha la gorge, puis d'un pas souple, s'écarta de l'homme suffisamment loin pour éviter toute éclaboussure de sang sur ses habits.

L'homme versa une fontaine de pixels rouges. Ces mêmes pixels qui pouvaient ressembler à des pétales de roses rouges tombant de leur fleur. La peau de ce dernier passa d'une couleur basanée pleine de vie à une peau blanche, livide. Les yeux de l'homme, qui montraient encore un signe de vie il y a quelques instants, avaient maintenant une apparence alliant la peur, l'incompréhension, et la mort.

Cela n'avait duré que quelques secondes. Le corps tomba à terre, sous une mare de sang. Il ne restait plus rien de cet homme. On ne savait ni son nom, ni s'il avait une famille ou autre.

Malgré la vue qui m'était donnée, il me manquait quelque chose… Je n'étais pas satisfaite.

Pour moi, cet homme était un mob d'un quelconque niveau qui venait d'être tué. Je ne ressentais aucune satisfaction.

"Toi aussi, tu ne ressens pas grand chose ?"

Toga me regarda avec un air déçu. Elle ne souriait même pas. Elle semblait vidée de son énergie et de sa joie de vivre. Nous qui voulions nous distraire et prendre du plaisir, nous voilà maintenant avec un cadavre supplémentaire ne rapportant aucune récompense sauf les ennuis qui allaient venir.

Pourquoi ne ressentions-nous aucun plaisir à tuer cet homme ? Avec Nami, malgré le fait que je n'avais pas assisté au meurtre, je trouvais le meurtre digne d'un grand jeu vidéo ou d'une oeuvre d'art. Mais là… Rien.

Je me disais que la différence venait du fait qu'on n'avait aucun lien avec cet homme, ou alors car on l'avait choisi au hasard, sans chercher de caractéristique chez lui pouvant nous donner du plaisir à le tuer.

Toga devait avoir la même pensée que moi. Elle soupira avant de déclarer avec un air taciturne :

"Et dire que je voulais me distraire et penser à autre chose. Je suis toute déprimée maintenant… Chouzia, demain, tu me laisseras jouer à ta console !"

J'acquiesçai avant de regarder le corps à nouveau, me demandant ce qu'on pouvait en faire.

Je regardai Toga avec un air interrogateur, elle comprit où je voulais en venir :

"On est trop petite pour transporter un corps… Et puis, on sera couverte de sang. Il vaut mieux rentrer et faire comme si de rien n'était."

On repartit vers l'orphelinat, déçues de notre deuxième meurtre.

Le lendemain, Toga vint dans la chambre avec une page de journal dans la main. Elle me la brandit fièrement face à moi :

-Regarde, Chouzia ! On parle du meurtre dans le journal !

-Pas si fort, voyons… Fais lire, déclarais-je en mettant mon index devant ses lèvres.

-Non ! Hihi ! s'exclama-t-elle en reculant d'un pas rapide. Mais ils disent avoir retrouvé le cadavre d'un homme ivre près d'une forêt. La police pense qu'il y a un lien entre le meurtre de Nami et celui de cet homme. J'ai aussi entendu les soeurs dire que la police va bientôt revenir nous interroger. On fait comment ?

-On joue les innocentes.

-Et si jamais on nous demande nos Alters ?

-Je ne pense pas qu'ils puissent faire un lien entre nos Alters et les meurtres, honnêtement…

-Sauf que le mien me permet de me transformer en la personne dont j'ingurgite le sang. Si jamais ils font des tests… Notre alibi tombera à l'eau, commenta Toga, inquiète.

-On avisera lorsque le moment viendra.

Je m'approchai d'elle en lui tapotant la tête avec un léger sourire :

-Ne t'en fais pas, tout se passera bien, déclarais-je avec un sourire rassurant.

-T'es vraiment ma meilleure amie, Chouzia, répondit Toga en affichant un grand sourire.

La prédiction de Toga devint réalité. Le lendemain, la police revint dans l'orphelinat pour nous interroger à nouveau. Cette fois-ci, il fallait montrer nos Alters. Etant donné que je n'avais participé à aucun meurtre, je pouvais montrer le mien sans problème. Même si bon, j'avais un peu menti en disant que je ne pouvais me transformer qu'en chaton afin d'éviter qu'on ne me pose trop de questions.

Quant à Toga, elle fit semblant de n'avoir aucun Alter. Je pensais que l'excuse fonctionnerait mais…

-Pour les enfants n'ayant aucun Alter, nous wouf emmènerons faire des radios dans la semaine, déclara l'inspecteur avec une tête de chien.

-Nous les présenterons au rendez-vous, inspecteurs, déclara une soeur.

-Sur ce, prenez soin de wouf, et faites attention.

Et l'inspecteur partit. Toga revint vers moi, à nouveau inquiète.

On se rendit dans ma chambre. Un silence pesant remplissait la pièce. Nous ne savions pas vraiment quoi faire. L'Alter de Toga risquait d'être découvert, et notre identité de meurtrières avec. Qu'est-ce qu'on pouvait faire…

-Chouzia ? demanda Toga avec une petite voix.

-Oui ?

-Tu sais… vu que tu n'as fait qu'assister aux meurtres… tu ne risques rien si je dis que j'ai tout fait toute seule…

Elle était inquiète pour moi. Elle regardait par terre, les yeux qui commençaient à s'embuer de larmes. Ce n'était pas la Toga que je connaissais. Mais quelque part, je pouvais comprendre sa réaction. Tout risquait de se finir, d'ici moins d'une semaine. Il fallait trouver une solution, vite…

Pouvait-on inventer un Alter à Toga ? Non, impossible, il fallait faire une démonstration.

Pouvait-on fausser la démonstration ? Non, toujours pas, car dans tous les cas, cela montrerait que Toga était capable de se transformer en autrui.

Pouvait-on faire en sorte d'annuler le rendez-vous ? Non plus, cela mettrait tous les soupçons sur nous…

Il ne restait alors qu'une seule solution.

-Toga ?

-Oui ?

Je la regardais, déterminée à la sortir de ce pétrin. Après tout, avec qui allais-je pouvoir partager ma chambre et ma passion ?

Et surtout, si je n'avais plus de soutien, comment allais-je retrouver la mémoire concernant mon identité… Et comment allais-je pouvoir me venger de ces "héros" qui n'hésitaient pas à sacrifier des innocents pour la gloire ?

"J'ai une idée." déclarais-je avec une voix assurée.

Elle releva la tête, ses yeux recommençant à pétiller.

"On va falsifier tes radios. Je déroberai les radios d'une personne sans Alter pour les placer à la place des tiennes. Comme cela, tu seras innocentée."

Et là, je retrouvai la vraie Toga. Elle se précipita sur moi, l'air toute joyeuse, jubilant et m'étouffant presque sous ses câlins. Elle avait quand même beaucoup de force pour une fille de 5 ans.

"Chouzia, t'es vraiment la meilleure ! Youpi !"

Échafauder un plan permettant de voler les radios s'annonçait difficile. Mais on y arrivera.

J'en étais certaine.

Fin du chapitre ! Le prochain chapitre sera le dernier concernant l'enfance de Toga et Chouzia. J'espère que la lecture a été agréable !


	4. Chapitre 3

**Chapitre 3**

 **Bonjour/Bonsoir à toutes et à tous !**

 **Tout d'abord, je tenais à répondre aux reviews qui ont été postées :**

 **Blanche521 : Merci pour ton point de vue ! J'espère que tu apprécieras ce chapitre aussi !**

 **skestenaar77 : Ne t'en fais pas, ce n'est pas la fin de ma fiction, loin de là ! Mais je me dis que traîner plus de trois chapitres sur leur enfance rendrait le rythme de l'histoire beaucoup trop lent.**

 **Je remercie aussi les lecteurs "fantômes" qui continuent de lire ma fiction. Sachez que voir des vues me motive tout autant que de recevoir des reviews !**

 **Sur ce, bonne lecture, n'hésitez pas à commenter si vous pensez qu'il y a des points à améliorer ou autre :)**

On avait une semaine pour mettre en place un plan permettant de permuter les radios de Toga avec celle d'un orphelin sans Alter.

Cela ressemblait beaucoup à mon jeu vidéo. Il fallait élaborer une stratégie si l'on comptait passer ce niveau, sinon, ce serait Game Over.

Je décidais de me renseigner auprès des soeurs pour savoir en quoi consistait l'examen permettant de déterminer l'Alter d'une personne. J'eus rapidement ma réponse.

La procédure se déroulerait en deux étapes : La première étape était celle d'une radio du pied. Si l'on découvrait une articulation au niveau du petit orteil, cela signifiait que la personne ne possédait pas d'Alter. Si jamais on découvrait qu'il y avait un manque d'articulation à cet endroit, cela voudrait dire que la personne posséderait un Alter. Dans ce cas-là, un test sanguin serait effectué afin de déterminer l'Alter.

Je pouvais tirer deux faits importants à partir de ces informations. Le premier était que si jamais Toga devait passer les examens sanguins, on était foutu. Le deuxième était que si jamais j'échouais à permuter les radios, on était tout aussi foutu. Et bien entendu, il y avait une autre variable aléatoire à prendre en compte : trouver un orphelin ne possédant pas d'Alter.

Toga m'avait renseignée sur le nombre d'orphelins devant passer les radios : il y en aurait 8 dont elle.

Il fallait maintenant espérer que parmi les 7 orphelins, l'un d'entre eux soit définitivement un sans Alter.

Je jouais dans ma chambre avec Toga. On essayait de passer quelques niveaux ensemble afin de nous détendre et de penser à autre chose. Toga en avait d'ailleurs profité pour créer une recrue qui lui ressemblerait. Elle voulait jouer un assassin, car, je citais : "Ils ont plein de lames et font saigner leurs amis de plein de façons !". Non, non, je ne rêvais pas, elle voulait bel et bien faire saigner ses alliés. Je lui expliquais maintes et maintes fois que de tuer ses coéquipiers ne nous permettrait pas de passer le niveau. Elle comprit au bout d'un moment, même si elle boudait quand elle ne pouvait pas se mettre à découper tout ce qui bougeait. Afin de la rassurer, je lui faisais faire les tâches concernant la chasse au gibier. Après lui avoir expliqué les bases et les contrôles du jeu, elle se mit au travail. Elle était très investie dans ce qu'elle faisait et prenait beaucoup de plaisir. La voir jouer ainsi me procurait un sentiment de satisfaction. Elle me posait souvent des questions pour améliorer son équipement, ses armes, le déroulement des missions etc..

On profitait aussi du jeu afin d'avoir de nouvelles idées de meurtres et aussi des idées pour cacher toute suspicion. Lors des repas, on parlait surtout des stratégies à mettre en place pour passer les niveaux. Les soeurs venaient souvent nous voir pour nous inciter à faire autre chose que de jouer à la console. On ne voulait pas attirer l'attention, donc on les écoutait sans broncher. Pendant que Toga faisait des exercices de souplesse, je lisais des bouquins sur différentes espèces d'animaux. Au plus j'élargissais mes connaissances, au plus il m'était facile d'utiliser mon Alter. Parfois, Toga venait me voir pour que je vienne jouer avec elle. J'en profitais pour faire une pause dans ma lecture et passer du temps avec elle.

Si on oubliait le fait qu'elle était une psychopathe bientôt tueuse en série, Toga était une fille plutôt sympathique. Elle souriait tout le temps, était excentrique, et dégageait une joie de vivre hors du commun selon moi. Elle parlait aussi beaucoup, ce qui m'arrangeait. Je n'avais pas à trouver de sujets de conversation vu qu'elle était celle engageant le dialogue la plupart du temps. Parler toute seule ne la dérangeait pas non plus, tant que je l'écoutais et qu'elle avait quelqu'un qui lui parlait.

Quelque part, je me disais qu'elle devait se sentir très seule. Je ne lui avais jamais demandé si elle avait connu sa famille, ou comment était sa vie avant. Mais je me disais qu'il valait mieux ne pas poser de questions sur ce sujet. Après tout, elle ne m'avait jamais rien demandée au sujet de ma famille et de mon identité, ce que j'appréciais fortement. Et puis, elle était bien la seule à ne pas trouver bizarre le fait de m'appeler par un pseudo de jeu vidéo.

Devant mon air perdu, Toga me lança soudainement le ballon sur le visage. Je le pris en pleine poire, tombai à la renverse et m'étalai comme une crêpe sur le sol.

Elle se mit à rire de manière hystérique, très fière de son coup avant de venir me tendre la main pour m'aider à me relever :

-Ben alors, Chouzia ? Pourquoi es-tu ailleurs ?

-J'étais pensive, répondis-je en me relevant et en me frottant le nez. T'aurais pu me casser le nez, tu sais.

-J'ai pas voulu y aller trop fort, mais je t'avoue que je suis surprise que tu sois tombée à la renverse ! C'était trop drôle ! Mais sinon, tu pensais à quoi ?

-À des stratégies.

-Arrête de penser à ça et viens jouer avec moi ! D'ailleurs, tu pourrais m'aider à m'entraîner ?

-Pour tes exercices de souplesse ? demandais-je.

-Oui !

-Argh… La flemme… je déteste le sport… protestais-je avec un air grognon et la voix qui suivait avec.

-Mais… s'il te plaît ! Et puis, cela t'aiderait à améliorer ton Alter ! Allez, steuplaît, steuplaît !

Elle me regarda avec des yeux de chiot qu'on aurait abandonné. Elle prit mes mains entre les siennes et continuait de sautiller sur place en répétant "steuplaît" jusqu'à ce que je cède.

Je soupirai un grand coup, et finalement, acceptai de l'aider. S'en suivit un autre câlin étouffant de sa part. Comment faisait-elle pour avoir autant de force alors que j'étais plus âgée et plus grande qu'elle ?!

" _Ah oui, c'est vrai. Elle fait du sport, pas moi."_

Et c'était ainsi que je me mis au sport. Toga me montra les différents exercices de base. Je l'aidais à effectuer différentes positions qui me paraissaient plus douloureuses les unes que les autres. Mais je comprenais mieux d'où venait son agilité extraordinaire dont j'ai pu être témoin plusieurs fois.

On passa le reste de la semaine à effectuer les exercices de souplesse, peaufiner notre plan, jouer à mon jeu vidéo et discuter de ça.

Le jour fatidique était enfin venu. J'avais décidé de me transformer en petite araignée et de me cacher dans les vêtements de Toga afin de pouvoir venir avec elle de la manière la plus discrète possible. Elle me mit dans la poche de son pantalon et on partit ainsi. Arrivées à l'hôpital, Toga se dirigea vers le lieu de son rendez-vous. Je sortais ma tête de sa poche pour voir qu'elle était accueillie par un médecin grassouillet avec une moustache bien fournie contrairement à son crâne. Il portait des lunettes rondes vertes avec un contour doré. Il indiqua à Toga de s'installer sur une drôle de machine pour effectuer les radios. D'instinct, je sortis de sa poche le plus discrètement possible et courus du mieux que je pouvais dans un endroit plus sûr. Toga avait fait mine d'avoir peur de la machine pendant à peu près 5 minutes afin de me laisser le temps de partir, car il fallait l'avouer, mais se déplacer en petite araignée était long….

Très long.

Il fallait que je me transforme en un animal tout aussi discret mais un poil plus rapide si je voulais pouvoir effectuer ma quête de manière plus efficace. J'eus alors une idée de génie.

Pourquoi ne pas me transformer en puce et sauter sur le docteur ?

Je décidais de me cacher derrière une armoire pendant que le médecin effectuait les radios de Toga. J'utilisais mon Alter pour me transformer en puce. Étant donné la petite taille de mon araignée, la lumière qu'émettait mon Alter à ce moment-là n'était pas très visible.

Transformée en puce, je me dirigeais vers le médecin et sautais sur lui. Il fallait avouer que le saut d'une puce était d'une puissance incroyable ! Mais cela m'épuisait tout autant.

" _Il faudrait que je fasse un peu plus de sport. Toga avait raison finalement…"_

Le docteur prit les radios de Toga sans les consulter puis les mis dans une pochette. Il indiqua à Toga de patienter pendant qu'il allait ranger son dossier avec celui des autres orphelins.

Je m'accrochais du mieux que je pouvais à sa blouse afin de ne pas tomber ni de me faire écraser par un pied lambda. Je vis le médecin sortir un trousseau de clés et ouvrir une porte.

Il se dirigea vers un casier, puis mit le dossier dans la catégorie "Seibi Gakuen". Heureusement pour moi, le casier n'avait aucune fermeture à clé, ce qui me facilitait la tâche. Il referma le casier puis se dirigea pour partir.

J'en profitai pour sauter à nouveau et attendis qu'il soit hors de mon champ de vision pour me transformer en humaine. J'étais toute nue, et il faisait froid.

Je tremblais légèrement mais préférais me concentrer sur ma mission.

J'ouvris discrètement le casier pour retrouver le dossier de Toga. Je regardais dedans, et comme prévu, il y avait une articulation au niveau de son petit orteil. Je posais son dossier sur une table à côté et me mis à chercher la radio d'un enfant sans Alter.

Le premier orphelin fut un échec, le second aussi, le troisième aussi…

Je regardais, encore et encore, pour finalement me résoudre à la dure réalité : Ils avaient tous un Alter.

Dans un dernier élan, je me mis à fouiller tous les casiers pour trouver la radio d'un enfant de l'âge de Toga qui n'aurait pas d'Alter. Je vis que le casier que je fouillais contenait les radios des enfants. Je reposais le dossier de Toga à sa place et me mis à effectuer une longue recherche. À chaque fois qu'un médecin venait, je fermai vite le casier et me métamorphosai en puce. La transformation ne consommait pas beaucoup d'énergie étant donné qu'une puce était tout simplement minuscule, c'était pratique. Le monde me semblait tellement dangereux et immense quand j'étais en puce. Pourtant, j'étais dans une petite pièce allumée par une seule lampe accrochée au plafond. Je continuais ainsi mes recherches pendant plusieurs minutes encore. Je savais que le rendez-vous serait terminé au moment où le médecin s'occupant des radios viendrait chercher ces dernières. Il fallait que je termine avant. Je trouvais un dossier rangé dans un endroit différent de celui des autres.

Je le pris, puis lisais son contenu :

" _Midoriya Izuku. Âge : 5 ans…"_

Je continuais de lire le contenu pour arriver jusqu'à la ligne m'intéressant :

" _Bilan de l'examen : Enfant sans Alter. Dossier classé."_

Voilà ! Voilà enfin ce que je cherchais ! Je pris rapidement la radio du pied de cet enfant et permuttai cette dernière avec celle de Toga. Après cela, je rangeai tout, me transformai à nouveau en puce et dégageai de cet endroit par la serrure de la porte.

Je vis Toga installée sur une chaise. Elle était sûrement en train d'attendre la soeur avec les autres orphelins. Elle triturait ses cheveux, visiblement impatiente. Je me mis à sauter le plus discrètement et le plus rapidement possible jusqu'à sa poche. J'avais bien trop peur de finir écrasée par un passant. Arrivée dans sa poche, étant enfin en sécurité, je lâchai un soupir de soulagement. Je me métamorphosai en araignée et me mis à picoter légèrement sous son t-shirt. Elle eut un léger frisson mais comprit que j'étais de retour.

-Il t'arrive quoi, Toga ? demanda l'un des orphelins.

-Rien, j'ai juste hâte de savoir les résultats ! répondit-elle avec un grand sourire.

-Bah, avec une folle pareille comme toi, soit tu n'as aucun Alter, soit tu as un Alter tout pourri ! commenta une orpheline en se moquant d'elle.

-T'as bien raison, rajouta un autre orphelin.

Ils se mirent à rire en la pointant du doigt. Toga baissa la tête en parlant à elle-même. Je me mis à caresser sa peau avec mes petites pattes afin de la rassurer. Je la vis sourire légèrement à nouveau. S'ils savaient de quoi elle était capable, ils ne se moqueraient pas d'elle de la sorte et seraient plutôt en train de l'implorer qu'elle les épargne !

La soeur revint soudainement. Je ne retenais jamais les noms des soeurs. Pour moi, c'étaient des pnj qui ne servaient à rien sauf à faire office de décor. Il n'y avait donc aucune utilité à ce que je retienne qui elles étaient.

Je fis une sieste durant le voyage retour, fatiguée après ma quête.

On était enfin dans notre chambre, je me remis en forme humaine et m'étirai, j'avais des crampes au niveau des jambes, c'était infâme. Toga me regarda avec plein d'espoir, dans l'attente que je lui dise comment s'était déroulée ma mission. Je me mis rapidement en pyjama, m'installai sur mon lit et lui fis un rapide résumé. En entendant ma réussite, elle se jeta sur moi, endommageant encore plus ma cage thoracique. J'avais les jambes en compote, incapable de me mouvoir plus longtemps. Mon Alter m'épuisait vraiment. Un renforcement musculaire s'avérait nécessaire. Mais bon, au moins, je savais que je serais encore avec Toga pour un long moment.

Le lendemain, la police vint nous voir en disant que parmi les personnes ne possédant aucun Alter, 7 d'entre elles allaient devoir passer un bilan sanguin. Quand Toga apprit qu'elle ne "possédait pas d'Alter", elle se mit à pleurer à chaudes larmes. Quelques orphelins semblaient soulagés de la nouvelle, d'autres se moquaient d'elle. Mais tout cela était prévu. Et puis bon, on n'en avait rien à faire d'une bande de gamins incapable d'aligner deux neurones. D'ailleurs, les soeurs consolèrent Toga en lui préparant un gâteau de son choix. Gâteau qu'elle décida de partager uniquement avec moi, tirant la langue aux orphelins s'étant moqués d'elle précédemment.

" _Bien fait pour vous, bande de noobs."_

Je décidai néanmoins de la laisser manger le gâteau toute seule, détestant les choses sucrées. Elle fut plus que ravie quand je lui dis ça. Les soeurs nous autorisèrent même à passer toute la journée sur notre jeu vidéo. Pour une fois qu'elles étaient utiles.

On passa le reste de la journée à essayer de vaincre un boss. La condition pour passer le niveau était que le boss devait mourir d'une strangulation. On avait mis en place un piège pendant qu'une partie de notre armée s'occupait de le distraire. Après cela, on l'attira vers le piège, pour qu'il soit soudainement tiré dans les airs par une corde puis étranglé. Après cela, on récupéra la récompense du niveau et on décida de s'arrêter là pour aujourd'hui.

Après avoir posé ma console, Toga me regarda avec des yeux pétillants, comme si elle avait une idée derrière la tête… Et je savais exactement ce qu'elle avait en tête.

-Un autre meurtre ? lui demandais-je, même si je savais déjà la réponse.

-Oui ! Et je me disais que peut-être qu'en reproduisant la scène de ton jeu vidéo, on arriverait à prendre du plaisir. Alors ? Tentant, non ?

-Hum...Ouais...ça m'a l'air...acceptable… commentais-je avec une voix fatiguée.

-Qu'est-ce qu'il t'arrive ? Tu as encore mal aux jambes ?

-Oui. J'ai des crampes partout, rester debout m'est difficile. En plus je dois faire paraître que je vais bien sinon je risque d'attirer des soupçons. C'est horrible.

-On peut reporter le meurtre dans une semaine. Je veux le faire avec toi !

Si la brillance de ses yeux pouvait brûler, je serais aveugle à l'heure qu'il était. Je me mis à caresser doucement sa tête pour acquiescer. J'aimais bien faire ça, je trouvais ses cheveux tout doux contrairement aux miens. Bon, je ne les lavais pas souvent aussi, il fallait le dire. Heureusement qu'ils étaient assez courts, au niveau de mes oreilles quoi. J'étais sûre que la crasse avait dû les rendre plus bruns que chatains. D'ailleurs, mes cernes devaient s'être encore plus accentués depuis le temps. Oui, je devais vraiment avoir une tête de zombie. Surtout que je ne sortais pas souvent, donc ma peau devait être blanchâtre. Je me sentais soudainement assommée, me laissant tomber sur mon lit et m'endormant aussitôt. Je voulais tellement dormir… J'étais vraiment fatiguée...

Durant la semaine, on apprit qu'un python s'était échappé d'un zoo et qu'il était important que l'on fasse attention si l'on sortait. Toga et moi en profitions pour mettre en oeuvre notre meurtre. Un soir, je réussis enfin à me transformer en python. Toga ne pouvait pas me porter sur ses épaules, mais ma vitesse était acceptable pour me permettre de la suivre dans la nuit. Il faisait très sombre, donc je pouvais bouger discrètement. Et j'arrivai aussi à détecter la chaleur des gens et à me mouvoir en fonction d'eux. On trouva un couple d'adolescents assit sur un banc. On se cacha derrière un arbre, Toga décidée à faire de ce couple ses victimes. Pourquoi ?

"Je déteste les couples de leur genre. Ils ne sont pas couverts de sang, ce n'est pas un vrai couple ! Dès qu'ils se séparent, on s'occupe de la fille. Ça te va ?"

Mon signe de tête positif fut plus que satisfaisant à son goût.

On se mit à observer le couple durant de longues heures. Toga s'étirait de temps en temps afin d'éviter d'avoir une crampe. Quant à moi, je bougeais un peu pour ne pas m'endormir, même si je devais admettre qu'être dans le corps d'un serpent était bien plus agréable que dans celui d'une puce. Au moins, je ne mourrai pas écrasée par le pied d'un mob.

Enfin, après une longue attente, l'homme partit chercher des boissons, laissant la fille seule. Le distributeur de boissons était à peu près à 10-15 minutes à pied d'ici, ce qui nous laissait le temps nécessaire pour mettre en oeuvre notre meurtre. Toga se mit à l'opposé de là où j'étais puis s'approcha de la fille en feignant avoir perdu sa mère. La fille tomba dans le panneau immédiatement, accourant auprès d'elle et essayant de la rassurer. Je m'approchai sans un bruit, puis Toga fit un croche-pattes. La fille se rattrapa sur le sol, mais sa tête était à mon niveau. C'était tout ce dont j'avais besoin. D'un mouvement vif, je me mis autour de son cou et l'étranglai avec toute ma force. Elle ne pouvait pas crier à l'aide. Elle ne pouvait pas non plus se dégager de mon étreinte. Toga s'accroupit près de son visage pour voir les différentes étapes de la strangulation. Je mis aussi ma tête pour voir le spectacle. Tout d'abord, son visage rougissait, comme si elle venait de manger une nourriture trop épicée. Puis je la vis baver, avait-elle faim ? En tout cas, on aurait dit un de mes guerriers nains quand il avait faim dans mon jeu vidéo. Puis, ses yeux se mirent à révulser. Les vaisseaux sanguins devenaient plus… voyants, comme s'ils allaient sortir de ses orbites ! Pouah !

Son visage passa soudainement à un bleu de plus en plus sombre. Ses mains avaient lâché prises, son corps ne bougeait plus, mais elle était toujours consciente. Puis, lorsque son visage devint enfin violet, je sentais qu'elle était devenue inconsciente. J'avais assommé un mob. Enfin, après quelques minutes supplémentaires, je sentais son corps s'alourdir, signe qu'elle était morte. Je relâchai mon étreinte et Toga vérifia son poul.

"Elle est morte" chantonna Toga, toute joyeuse.

J'avais envie de chantonner la musique de fin de niveau. J'avais trouvé cette expérience tellement… exaltante. Oui, voilà ! C'était ça qu'il nous fallait ! Des meurtres en rapport avec mon jeu vidéo ! J'admirais notre chef d'oeuvre encore un peu, puis Toga me ramena à la réalité.

"Il faut s'en aller avant que son petit ami ne revienne. La prochaine fois, on utilisera mes couteaux, ok ?"

Je me mis à hocher de la tête à nouveau avant de la suivre. On voulait néanmoins voir la réaction de son petit ami à la découverte du corps. On ne fut pas déçu !

Le petit ami revint avec deux boissons à la main. Lorsqu'il vit le cadavre du mob, qui bizarrement ne disparaissait pas après l'avoir tué, il lâcha ce qu'il tenait à la main. Son teint devint livide, ses yeux s'écarquillèrent et il plaça ses mains sur son visage. Il se mit soudainement à pousser un cri mélangeant la douleur, la tristesse, le choc et l'incompréhension :

"Hannaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaah !"

Oh. Elle s'appelait Hannah. Bah, pas besoin de retenir le nom d'un mob. Il se précipita vers son corps, essayant de la réveiller. Je ne comprenais pas ses actions. Elle était morte, ça se voyait non ? Il pouvait pas s'empêcher d'être stupide ? Vraiment, les gens ont tant de mal que ça d'aligner deux neurones et de penser de manière rationnelle ?

On dirait bien que oui, puisqu'il se mit à appeler les urgences.

Elle était MORTE. M-o-r-t-e. Pourquoi appeler les urgences ? Il valait mieux appeler le service funéraire, ce serait plus rapide.

Toga se mit à jubiler, visiblement très satisfaite. Puis elle me fit signe qu'il était temps de partir.

Le lendemain, on vit notre meurtre en première page de journal. Même si pour la police, il s'agissait de l'oeuvre du python s'étant échappé du zoo. Ce jeu était trop facile.

On continua à perpétuer nos meurtres, essayant d'allier notre imagination avec les scènes du jeu vidéo au fil des années. On devait néanmoins assister à des cours durant notre période du collège. Toga adorait aller à l'école, car c'était pour elle l'occasion de se faire des amis, même si elle n'y arrivait jamais. Moi, je détestais cela. Car j'étais obligée de me doucher tous les jours et d'avoir l'air potable afin qu'on ne me fasse pas chier. Et puis, j'étais entourée de personnes plus connes les unes que les autres. En plus, ça subissait la "puberté". Déjà que les neurones n'étaient pas très développés chez certains, cette "puberté" aggravait leurs cas. En plus, mes seins commençaient à pousser, cela me faisait hyper mal. J'avais aussi découvert que je pissais des pixels rouges par en bas, chose totalement inconcevable dans mon jeu. Bref, je détestais cette période.

Après plusieurs années, on arriva enfin à la période du lycée. Le lycée n'était pas obligatoire, donc je n'avais pas besoin d'assister aux cours. J'avais réussi à négocier de vivre en étant indépendante avec Toga. Étant donné que j'avais maintenant 18 ans, je pouvais vivre dans mon propre appartement ! On avait loué un petit studio minimaliste situé dans un quartier tranquille. J'avais dégoté un petit boulot dans l'entreprise de matériel électronique Denki. Apparemment, mon expérience dans les jeux vidéo serait utile pour leur rayon concernant ces derniers. Ils avaient aussi rajouté qu'avoir une jeune femme dans ce milieu leur permettrait d'attirer la clientèle. Je m'en fichais, tant que cela me permettait d'avoir de l'argent. Je devais néanmoins me coltiner des gens toute la journée, mais j'avais d'autres tâches et je trouvais cela moins pire que d'être au lycée.

Les premiers jours furent difficiles. Cependant, je pus développer une capacité unique à faire semblant d'être sociale. Je savais feindre des sourires, feindre d'être quelqu'un de motivé et joyeux. Tout était bon pour passer pour une fille innocente. Toga semblait se plaire dans son lycée, cela me rassurer. Cependant, je l'avais interdit de s'en prendre à un lycéen afin d'assurer notre couverture. De temps en temps, on tuait des mobs pour se divertir. C'était notre hobby. Pendant mon temps libre, je jouais à mon jeu vidéo, qui avait été adapté sur d'autres consoles. Bref, une petite vie très tranquille.

Un jour, un homme ayant un pantalon noir et un sweat noir à capuche entra dans le magasin. Il avait gardé la capuche sur lui, se croyait-il dans Assasin's Creed ? Bah, je voyais bien des gens venir en cosplay ici. Mais il me semblait… étrange. Du peu que je voyais, il semblait jeune, il avait sûrement la vingtaine.

Il vint me voir sans me regarder, puis d'une voix étonnamment rauque, se mit à me demander des informations :

"Où puis-je trouver ce jeu ?"

Même pas un bonjour, ni un "s'il vous plaît", un asocial, comme moi. Il me montra une photo du jeu en question. Je lui indiquai de me suivre. Arrivés devant le rayon, je pris le jeu et lui passai. Il le prit avec seulement 4 doigts. Curieuse, je me demandais s'il était attardé ou s'il y avait une raison particulière et ne pus m'empêcher de lui poser la question :

-Pourquoi prenez-vous le jeu avec seulement 4 doigts ?

-Si je pose mes 5 doigts, il sera détruit. Je veux pouvoir y jouer, pas le détruire.

Ah. Cela me semblait logique. Je l'accompagnai jusqu'à la caisse puis fit bipper l'article avec ma petite manette avant de lui indiquer le prix à payer. Il me paya en espèces, ce qui était plutôt rare chez nos clients.

Me disant qu'il fallait que je fasse semblant d'être polie, je me mis à prendre la voix la plus innocente possible pour lui souhaiter une bonne journée.

Il ne me répondit même pas et sortit du magasin.

Une chose était sûre : cet homme était bizarre. Il semblait intelligent, mais vraiment étrange.

Et je ressentais autre chose en lui, il avait…

Il avait la même aura que moi et Toga.

" _Mon petit doigt me dit que ce n'est pas la dernière fois que je le vois."_

 **Et voilà ! C'est ainsi que se termine la partie sur l'enfance de nos deux personnages ! Prochainement, on se penchera un peu plus sur Toga et sa vie au lycée ainsi que sur la ligue des vilains !**


End file.
